What is this?
by DeadlyUnicorn98
Summary: Just something that was in my head. I don't know where its going I'm just writing as it comes to me. An unknown connection. Complications. Feelings. Swanqueen. A little outlaw and maybe a little captianswan but im not sure yet. It's rated M for language and future scenes.
1. It begins

**I honestly don't know where i'm going with this. It's just a bit of a mess around. It might not make any sense. It might not go anywhere. It's just something that's been in my head. Any tips are welcome. Credit will be given. My writing skills are not great so i'm sorry in advance.**

**I'm not sure if I will involve magic yet, but it will be set in storybrooke. Regina will still be with Robin but Emma and Hook are Separated There is a bit of a twist with Henry and he doesn't exist at the moment, but don't worry he is coming.**

The sexual tension between the two women was truly undeniable, they fought constantly, never agreed and quite frankly couldn't stand the sight of each other. At least that's what they both told themselves. They rarely got on however they couldn't seem to stay away from each other. Some would say they had a dysfunctional friendship.

Emma had been having a hard time of it lately, hook had gone, she had no idea where he had gone but he had. Things hadn't been right between the two of them for sometime now and Emma decided enough was enough, and that was it, he left. She tried to bury herself in work but there wasn't a whole lot to do. Regina was being more unbearable than usually, constantly finding something to fight about and for some unknown reason she couldn't stop thinking about her. It started a few days ago, they were fighting over pointless crap, nothing new there. Only this time Emma couldn't think of a witty comeback, she couldn't think of an argument, all she could think about was grabbing Regina right there, kissing her and ripping her clothes off. Emma had never really thought about it before but my god was Regina hot when she was mad. Emma snapped out of her thoughts looked Regina up and down, and then walked away a little flustered, without saying a word. She had million and one things running through her head, did she have a crush on Regina, was it just sexual tension, she didn't know. She tried to forget, she tried to shake the feeling, Regina was with Robin and Emma was pretty sure the woman hated her, she could never act on whatever it was she felt, could she?

Regina knew the second she met Emma that she was different, special. Her hazel eyes immediately drew Regina in and the fact she wouldn't take any of Regina's shit made her even better! Nobody ever stood up to Regina, nobody dared they knew she could ruin their lives in less than a second. Emma though, Emma was different, she wasn't scared, and Regina found it unbelievably hot. She wasn't sure what it was she felt exactly, but it was something. Every time Regina saw Emma she felt the urge to pull her close and kiss her, she told herself it was nothing, just a little crush she'd get over it, she loved Robin with all her heart, she would never do anything to hurt him. She was too stubborn to act on how she felt anyway especially when she was sure Emma felt nothing they were fr-enemies after all. But something happened a few days ago, they were fighting in Granny's as they do, screaming at each other just because they could, only Emma wasn't coming back with anything, just staring at her, Regina couldn't figure out what was going through Emma's head, after all it was Emma that was good at reading people. The fight was over, Regina had nothing left to shout about, she was waiting for Emma to come up with a witty comeback thinking she was saving all her anger up for some sarcastic remark but nothing Emma walked away. She walked away without saying a word, Regina watched Emma looked flustered, Regina smirked to herself, did she really have an effect on Emma Swan..

Regina knew she couldn't have Emma; she knew no matter how much she wanted her it wasn't worth ruining her relationship for. It's just sexual tension, right? No big deal. But Regina couldn't stop thinking about what happened a few days ago the way Emma looked at her the way she was when she walked away. She was starting to think that maybe Emma liked her a little more than she let on and that maybe, just maybe Emma felt the same way she did. She wasn't sure, she knew Emma had been having a hard time with hook being god knows where, Regina wasn't sure what had happened between the two of them but she knew Emma was hurt and maybe thats all the other day was, maybe Emma was just overwhelmed and didn't have the energy to fight, or maybe she did feel it too, Regina really didn't know but she wanted to find out and there's no harm in a little bit of flirtatious fun, at least that's what she told herself.

She decided on a girls night, it would be a good opportunity to wind Emma up and an opportunity to drink away whatever she felt. So she text Mary Margret, Ruby, Ashley, Zelena and of course Emma.

"_Hey girls, fancy a few drinks at granny's? Just us girls xox"_

"_I could go for a couple"__-Mary Margret _

"_I'm always down for a drink or several"__\- Ruby_

"_yess, I need a break!"__\- __Ashley_

_"sounds good"-Zelena_

Regina must have been staring at her phone for what felt like hours, _why hasn't Emma replied, she's always on her phone. _Regina was just about to give up hope that Emma was going to come out, she'd understand if Emma wasn't up to it, but she desperately wanted her to be there. She was about to put her phone down when a message came through.

"_Don't worry Gina I'll be there, you can stop staring at your phone now"__-Emma_

Regina smirked a little and then looked up to see Emma Swan herself stood in the doorway giggle a little. God her smile.

"_how long have you been stood there Miss Swan"_ Regina asked wondering why she hadn't said anything.

"_how long have you been staring at your phone Madam Mayor" _Emma replied smirking.

Regina went a little red.

"_I was dealing with business" _

"_you forget I can tell when you are lying" _Emma laughed.

Regina giggled, she was so fucking cute, and so fucking hot. All Regina wanted to do was kiss her, just a little taste, it was wrong, but Regina knew it would feel so good the scenario had played out in her head over and over again.

"_REGINA_" Emma shouted snapping Regina out of her thoughts. Regina tried to clear her head before saying

"_Can I help you with something"_ she tried to sound stern but it came out a little breathlessly

"_Just came to drop some paperwork off" _Emma smirked "_I'll see you tonight"_

Regina watched Emma leave; Emma's ass looked daymn good in jeans, but she couldn't help picturing what was underneath.

Emma stood in front of her wardrobe, she wanted to look good, more specifically she wanted to look good for Regina. She giggled to herself thinking back to earlier in Regina's office, she wasn't 100% sure Regina was actually staring at her phone waiting for a text back, but her reaction to Emma's text defiantly made it seem that way. She couldn't help but wonder what the mayor was thinking when she zoned out, Emma couldn't tell if she was looking at her or through her but something was going through her head and when she snapped out of it she seemed breathless. She needed to know if Regina felt the same thing she felt, which meant tonight she needed to bring game, she didn't want anything to happen as such she just wanted to see what effect she had on her, just a little fun... It was taking her mind off hook and to be honest it was giving her a reason to smile. She picked out her favourite dress, one she hadn't worn for a very long time, a short faux leather black dress with a tie up back and a small slit on her right leg, she curled her hair, put some light make up on her face, picked a pair of red high heels, grabbed her purse and headed out the door. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be the last one there.

Sure enough Emma got to Granny's and everybody was already sat in a booth chatting and laughing, all apart from Regina, it took Emma a second to spot her but when she did. . She appeared to be getting a round of drinks in, slightly leaning over the bar. She had traded her standard knee length work dress for a black mini skirt and a lace red bodysuit perfectly showing off ALL her assets, the white delicate heels she had chosen made her ass pop. Her hair was perfectly straight and the subtle purple eye shadow she had applied complimented her brown eyes perfectly, and her lips, god her lips, painted with an almost black lipstick, she looked fucking incredible. Emma realised she had been staring for a little too long and headed over to the bar

"_Hey Gina"_...


	2. Tequila

**I'm writing as it comes into my head so the chapters should be pretty quick. Again sorry for my poor writing skills **

Regina turned around at that oh so sweet-sounding voice and the sight she saw. .GOD. She couldn't think straight, Emma looked unbelievable, in her little black dress complimenting her perfectly, her hair perfectly curled, she noticed the dress had a tied up back, _easy to undo_ she thought. She quickly snapped out of it realising she was just staring at Emma, who appeared to have a smirk on her face.

"_you look… I mean hey Miss Swan" _Regina was flustered, she felt some what silly _you can compliment her Regina, friends do that all the time_ she thought to herself. _What you can't say is Miss Swan you look amazing can I take you on my desk. _Great now she couldn't shake that thought. She was about to say something when Emma said

"_you don't look too bad yourself Gina, get me a vodka and coke please"_ Emma smirked as she walked away. Regina didn't know what to say she simply obeyed. She loved the way Emma said her name and the fact she was the only one who called her Gina, it melted her a little to know she had a nickname. She wondered whether she would moan "Gina" or "Regina". She felt herself get a little warm she knew she needed to stop thinking about these things, its wrong. She ordered herself a quick tequila to calm herself down and then took the drinks over to the table. She sat down next to Emma a little nervous before joining in the conversation:

"_Regina tell her will you"_ Snow said

"_Tell her what"_

"_that she needs find someone, or get laid at least, someone better than the last" _Zelena added

_I can help with that_ Regina thought to herself. _NO REGINA_

"_Guys I'm perfectly fine on my own, I've got my imagination and you could say I have a muse" _Emma giggled.

Regina felt over come with jealousy, she knew she had no right, but she felt green. Until Emma turned and whispered "right Gina" into her ear. Regina froze, was she serious, what was going on, did she really feel it too. Regina went a little red wondering if anybody else had heard.

"_you alright Regina? You look like a tomato" _Ruby laughed

"_oh, come on we all know she's a light weight" _Ashley joked

"_alcohol got to you already Gina" _Emma winked. She's playing games Regina thought to herself and she is damn wrong if she thinks im not going to play back.

"_Won't stop me drinking more though_" Regina smirked "_another round anyone?_"

With confirmation from the group Regina headed to the bar but not before leaning directly over Emma to pick up her glass, giving her a good look down her top before whispering _"I can play too Miss Swan"_ and then walking away.

Emma blushed; she could sense this wasn't going to end well but my god was it going to be fun. She was brought out of her daze by snow.

_"Emma how come you get away with calling her Gina when the rest of us would end up burning in hell"_ Snow asked

"_I don't know mum, maybe because she finds other things to fight me on"_ Emma laughed.

_"no its not that, she's got a soft stop for you Em"_ snow smirked

Emma blushed a bit but brushed it off as Regina returned to the table with everybody's drinks and SIX shots of tequila. SHIT Emma thought, tequila was her weakness and she was sure Regina new it.

_"nu uh not a chance"_ she said looking at Regina

"_im out"_ Ashley, Zelena and snow all said at the same time

"_Three each then Regina"_ Ruby added

"_oh, what's the matter Emma, can't hack it"_ Regina winked

Emma smirked; she knew she would have to now.

"_fine I'll take two_" Emma glared at Regina.

With that Emma Regina and Ruby all took two each and on the count of three they downed them together.

Emma felt it go straight too her head.

One by one the girls went home until it was just Ruby, Emma and Regina.

"_another round you two_" Ruby asked

"_go for it_" Regina replied

"_water for me_" Emma said slurring her words a little

"_and I thought I was the lightweight_" Regina laughed "_she'll have a vodka and coke Ruby_"

Emma glared at her "_it's you fault and your bloody tequila_" Emma mumbled "_I'm going to the toilet_" Emma stood up a little shaky and headed to the bathroom.

"_I'll go with her_" Regina said looking at Ruby "_make sure she's not throwing up_"

Regina followed Emma to the bathroom, to make sure she was okay, at least that's what she told herself. She walked in to find Emma applying a pink lipstick. She is so gorgeous, Regina thought to herself.

"_you really do look amazing tonight_" Regina blurted out looking Emma up and down.

"_maybe be you look so daymn hot_" Emma responded some what seductively

Regina smirked, dangerous territory she thought to herself.

"o_h, shut up Emma, you're drunk"_ Regina giggled

"_make me_" Emma said

"_what_" Regina replied somewhat surprised

"_you heard me_" Emma whispered

Before Regina could register what was happening, she had Emma's face in her hands as their lips brushed together, gently at first but quickly becoming passionate, hot, needed.

As they pulled away from each other Regina whispered breathlessly

"_that do the trick_" and with that she started to walk back out to Ruby "_check you lipstick_" she smirked on the way out.

Emma stood there for a minute baffled, had that really just happened, did Regina really just kiss her. It felt like a firework, she could still feel the burning on her lips. She sorted her lipstick out and went back out to see the girls. She knew that what had just happened was wrong, but she also knew she wanted to do it again.

Emma sat back down at the table and continued talking to Ruby and Regina.

"_Right I think I'm gonna head out"_ Ruby declared finishing her drink.

"_Hey, Rubs can I crash at yours? I don't think Robin would appreciate me stumbling in this late plus yours is closer"_

Before Ruby could even answer

"Y_ou can stay at mine_" Emma blurted out. She knew it was a terrible idea, but she was too drunk to care now.

"_sorted_" Ruby said

Emma and Regina left the diner and headed towards Emma's

"_you sure this is a good idea Miss Swan"_ Regina said in a flirtatious voice.

Emma smirked "_oh it's a terrible idea, you can always go to Ruby's if you think that's for the best"_ she said in a sweet voice.

"_hmm that depends"_ Regina said "_where would I be sleeping"_

"_how does my bed sound_" Emma winked almost dragging Regina though the front door. Their lips touched again.


End file.
